


Coffee and Cigarettes

by Monstacatz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Frerard, M/M, Make-up issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard helps Frank fix his make-up before a show, but reveals more than just how much more fucking artistic than him he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> So sue me i still ship frerard, i am aware the band up, yes thank you.  
> And yes look another oneshot I'm sorry yikes  
> Comments with criticism are always welcome for improvement:^)

Frank stood in front of the mirror, eyeliner pencil in hand; trying to get those goddamn X’s to go across his eyes symmetrically but to no avail. He sighed in frustration as he fucked it up once again, reaching to grab a cloth to wipe it off. He was mumbling something idiotic about suing the eyeliner company for making this goddamn piece of crap when he heard laughter from behind him and looked up into the mirror to see Gerard reflected there, giggling at his misfortune. ‘

'Need a hand, Frank?’ he asked with a slight smirk. 

'Yes actually.’ The shorter of the two replied, sighing in defeat, he held out the eyeliner and waited while Gerard took the few steps necessary to close the distance between them and took it from his hand.

‘Well shut your eyes and stay still then!’ He teased as he started to draw a line of black over Frank’s eye.

‘Ugh what the fuck Gerard! You make it seem so easy!’ He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly, only causing the elder male to laugh at him. 

‘Practice makes perfect Frankie!’ He replied cheerfully, trying to push away thoughts of how cute Frank looked when he was pouting. As he was drawing the second line that was meant to cross over the first, Frank poked him in the side, causing him to jump and fuck it up.

‘Aha! Not so great at this now, are you Mr. practice-makes-perfect?’ The shorter male yelled in triumph, then seemingly calmed down as he realised he had just fucked up his own face. 

Gerard sighed, reaching for the cloth to wipe it off and fix it, and Frank shut his eyes again, tilting his head slightly upwards, causing a ray of sunlight to fall across his face and illuminate it. Gerard was having a really hard time pushing back his thoughts on how adorable Frank looked already, but now he found himself fighting thoughts of kissing him. And without meaning to, he was leaning forwards, but just as he was about to kiss him, he stopped himself, scolding his mind for being so weak.

He was still pretty close to Franks face though, and just as he was about to pull away, he opened his eyes yet again. ‘Gee? What the fuck are you-ah! Holy shit you scared me! Why are you so close to my-mmph’ He was stopped midsentence by Gerard’s lips on his own, his desires having finally won over his rationality. 

Only seconds after he had initiated it, Gerard ended the kiss, pulling back with wide eyes and a horrified look on his face. ‘Oh god, Frankie I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to, I-I just don’t know what got into me, please don’t be mad.’ He rushed out, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. 

‘Gee, no its fine, look there’s nothing to be sorry for.’ Frank replied, lifting Gerard’s chin up so he was looking directly into his eyes. ‘I um, actually kind of liked it…’ He trailed off, mumbling the last bit so low that Gerard couldn’t hear it. ‘What was that?’ He asked curiously ‘The last thing you said, I mean.’ 

Frank didn’t answer him directly; instead he just leaned up and pressed his lips to Gerard’s, waiting for him to respond. And he did, in a matter of minutes it had gone from one accidental please-don’t-hate-me-I-didn’t-mean-to kiss to full on making out, and they were both enjoying it more than they ever thought they would. 

When they had to stop for air, Frank managed to spit out an ‘I said that I kind of liked it’ before Gerard was kissing him again, and it was an oh-so-perfect moment that would without a doubt have all the Frerard shippers weak to the knees and screaming, that was, if they were ever to find out about it. 

A few minutes later, they both seemed to remember that they were supposed to be getting ready for a show and Gerard hastily finished Franks X’s before taking his hand and running out the dressing room door, with promises exchanged to continue this later, and made their way on stage.

Gerard’s POV

After the events of earlier my mind was buzzing around the place like a hive of angry bees and it was a miracle that I managed not to fuck up any lyrics during the show. It certainly did not help that every time I caught Frank’s eye on stage he would grin and wink at me, I just hoped that everyone would take the excessive amount of blushing I was doing to be a cause of the stage makeup and lights making me overheat.

As I entered the dressing room Mikey and Ray were just leaving, calling out something about getting food at me over their shoulders as well as goodbyes. Frank was lounging on the sofa, a can of soda in his hand and when he realised I was watching him he looked up at me and flicked his sweaty hair out of his eyes. ‘Hey Gee!’ he smiled at me and patted the cushion next to him as a gesture for me to sit down, so I did. 

‘Look, I was wondering if we could talk about what happened earlier on.’ ‘Oh yeah sure, um look I’m really sorry about that-‘ I started but he cut me off. 

‘Hold on a sec, ok? I wanna just say something before you start apologising to me, yeah?’ ‘Yeah ok, go ahead.’ I replied, scared that he was going to say he didn’t want to be friends anymore, or worse yet, that he was leaving the band because of my actions. 

‘Ok, so I just wanna tell you that I really like you Gee, like, like you and that I understand if earlier on was just an experimental type of thing or a one-time thing and you don’t wanna take this anywhere, but I guess what I’m saying here is that um…I would be willing to take this, us, I mean, farther than ‘just friends’ He trailed off into embarrassed silence, body tense by my side, leaning against me, until I turned his face back up to look at me and kissed him softly. 

He instantly relaxed and twisted around slightly to get into a more comfortable position, but it was difficult, so in the end I just moved him onto my lap; almost in a straddling position, but not quite. We broke apart when he was sat on my lap; him facing me and staring into each other’s eyes. 

‘Frankie, does that seem like a one-time thing to you? Because it seemed like something fucking special to me, and I would never not want to give us a try, because you are in all honesty the single most perfect human I have ever come across, and I would never pass up a chance to be with you.’ I whispered to him and he looked so happy and adorable that I just couldn’t help myself and leaned in and sealed our lips together again, slipping and arm around his waist and placing a hand at the back of his neck, tangled in the short hair there to deepen the kiss. 

He moaned loudly when I slipped my tongue into his mouth and I giggled slightly before he copied my actions, tangled his fingers into my hair and tried to fight with me for dominance. I let him win and we just sat there on the sofa making out for god only knows how long. ‘Mmmm Gee, y’know you taste like coffee and cigarettes…it’s my new favourite flavour.’ I giggled a little at his comment and kissed him on the nose before pulling him in for a hug. 

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed happily, knowing I had him to myself made me happy beyond compare, and I was slowly realising just how long I had wanted this without any knowledge of it when I heard Franks breathing go deeper. I realised that he had fallen asleep in my embrace just as I heard his first cute little snore. I pulled a blanket down over us and allowed myself to lean sideways, bringing us into an almost spooning position that was really comfortable, in fact it was so comfy that I found myself drifting as well only minutes later, arms wrapped around Frankie’s waist and face buried in the crook of his neck.


End file.
